History
by mackenzieL17
Summary: Kacey is an 18 year old from District 4 whose always been interested in the history of the Hunger Games, and her parents are finally letting her explore the other districts starting with 12. She takes her brother Aries and her more than friend Finnick Jr. along for the ride. Will revisiting the past open old wounds? Will meeting the victors be all Kacey ever dreamed of?


"Happy 18th Birthday Kacey!" My dad said when I walked down our marble stairs that morning. His bright blue eyes were full of excitement as usual. My 16 year old brother Aries was eating pancakes at the table.  
"Happy birthday Sis." He said putting a pancake on my plate for me.  
"Thanks so much." I replied. Aries nodded and stuffed another pancake in his mouth. "Where's mom?"  
"Upstairs wrapping the last of your presents." My dad replied running a hand through his long blond hair that went just below his ears and scratched his scruffy chin. My brother looked just like him except he has shorter hair and no beard. But they were both attractive.  
I, on the other hand while also being attractive had brown hair which was unusual for a District 4 girl, they were all blond, red heads or had caramel hair. I had my mom's hair but my dad's bright blue eyes. I didn't think my mom was from district 4 like she told us, she has grey eyes, that never happens in 4 even with all the district changes since the rebellion 18 years ago. Thanks to the Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen, and her troops. Finnick had a statue in the middle of town, and Annie, his wife lived 5 minutes away from us with her 18 year old son Finn who looks just like his dad. I was extremely interested in the tributes. Only a few were left, Katniss and Peeta, Haymitch, Johanna, Annie, Beetee, and Ebonoria. Beetee was in 3 dying of old age and no one knew where Ebonoria was. But Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch were all in 12 where I suspected my mother was from, Johanna in 7 and Annie here in 4. Maybe today was going to be the day my mom tells me where she is from. Maybe this is the day I tell my family I want to leave them and travel to each district to learn about them, the victors, maybe... I have no idea what to do with my life and I'm scared. I don't know what to do! What if I do something wrong and let my Family down! My dad is highly successful in the fishing industry and my mother makes the most beautiful dresses and Aries will probably take over the fishing business. Me? I have no talents for anything, nothing I'm good at besides obsessing over people I will never meet! It's annoying. I just want to go to 12 see Katniss and Peeta and just move on. I've admired them since 5th grade when they taught us about them. I wanted to be just like Katniss. That will never happen so maybe to meet her and talk to her about her life... I don't know.  
My mom coming down the stairs startled me from my day dream.  
"Happy birthday! My little girl is finally an adult!" My mom chirped kissing me on the cheek. I smiled.  
"Thanks mom."  
"Is something wrong?" My dad asked. "You've hardly touched your pancake."  
"Oh sorry I was just thinking." I said cutting into the thick seaweed sprinkled pancake.  
"About what?" Aries asked.  
For being my younger brother he helped me out a lot. I tried to return the favor but I never came out right in my mind but he thinks I give the best advice ever.  
"Life and what I want to do with it. I'm done with school in 2 weeks, what should I do? I haven't thought of a job at all, I don't know what I like or want." I said eating another bite of the pancake. My mother frowned.  
"It's ok you don't really have to know yet." She said grabbing a pancake.  
"But I do! Mom I graduate in 2 weeks!"  
She nodded her head, remembering that this is it. If I make a mistake here I'm screwed for the rest of my life.  
"Well what are you interest?" My brother asked grabbing his 6th pancake.  
"I don't know."  
"Oh come on you have to be interested in something!" My dad laughed.  
"I like history..." I said.  
"What kind?" My mother asked.  
"The Hunger Games." I said. My mom looked up at me with a weird look and so did my dad.  
"Out of all the things?" My dad groaned.  
"Yes, I don't find the games as fascinating as the people. Annie Cresta lives 5 minutes away and she's a victor and I've barely talked to her! She has a son Finn who is my age and his father is Finnick Odair another victor! And Johanna Mason in district 7! And Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch in 12! Not all of them are going to live forever!" I said excitedly  
"Yeah and neither will your job. When they die this whole thing dies. Finn is not an animal. His mother has issues." My dad said staring at mom.  
"I guess... That's why I was wondering if I could go to 12 and talk to Katniss and Peeta while I still have the chance." My mothers face whitened.  
"You aren't going to 12." She whispered.  
"I'm an adult I can go!" I said getting up to clean my plate.  
"It's true Angelia. You can't keep her away from these things." My dad said.  
"Caspian, why do you have to be right all the time? ... Fine you can go to 12 but you have to wait until after graduation, we will come if you want." My mom said picking at her pancake, obviously annoyed at the little to no power she had over me now.  
"Yes! Thank you!" I hugged both of them. "Mom are you from 12?" I asked pulling away from her after the hug. She sighed softly.  
"Yes." She replied.  
"Really?" Aries asked. "Well I guess that's why you have brown hair and grey eyes."  
"Yes that's exactly why." My mom sighed again.  
"Thank you for finally telling me." I said grabbing her shoulder.  
"You're welcome. Now go upstairs and get ready so you can open presents."  
"Ok." I turned to go upstairs but Aries stopped me.  
"Can I come to twelve with you, I would like to see where mom grew up." He asked politely touching my shoulder a little. I looked at my parents for a split second, dad shook his head yes and so did mom.  
"Yes you can." I said smiling just me and my bro exploring the unknown together, best trip ever! Aries pulled me into a crushing bear hug. Even though he's 16 he's getting stronger and taller as he matures. Right now he's almost as tall as me, I'm 5"7 and he's 5"6 and a half but he's not stopping his growth spurt yet! Dad is 6"1 so Aries will be at least that height. We both raced up stairs and got changed. I put on my turquoise blue dress that match my eyes and was just above the knees with my light brown saddles that looked like sand. I did my makeup in blues and curled my hair a little. Aries put his hair up in the front with some gel and threw on a button up shirt with his nice Kaki shorts and black tennis shoes.  
"Why are you wearing tennis shoes it's the middle of summer?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"It just looked nice." And it did. His shirt was in the same color zone as my dress so we looked like the beach side my side. We both walked down stairs to see our living room with 13 presents in it. Mostly small but there was one big one.  
I started with the smallest and worked my way up, a coral ring, necklace, and bracelet, 10 presents left. A book on the history of Paneam from Aries and a new dress also from him. 8 left, some combat boots, a new pair of blue jeans, and a jacket. 5 left, another book, and a note book from Aries. 3 left, my mom got me a new scarf and my dad got me a new tank top. I have one present left and it was pretty big. I have never gotten one that big. I opened it and there was a box, then another and another. I kept opening boxes until I got to a small box that I could fit in my hand. I opened it carefully and a key starred at me. A key? I don't understand I never wanted a car and it didn't look like one of those keys. I stared at my mom and dad and they smiled back.  
"The key is because we got you your own office here! You can go in to do work or to write or whatever you want. It could even be a hang out for you and your friends!" My dad said excitedly.  
" When we go into town tomorrow we can stop by your office, but today we'll buy things for it." My mom said picking up all of my wrapping paper. "Thanks so much guys, I love all of it!" I said, picking up my new clothes and other presents to take to my room.

We went out on a shopping spree for my office and then out to dinner. I spotted Finn as we drove home walking down the street.  
"Stop!" Aries yelled and we slammed on the brakes. I think he mentioned Finn being his friend but... I didn't really know, Finn was older. "Odair!" Aries called out the window. He turned his blond hair was damp and over his eyes so he slicked it back, his shining green blue eyes illuminated from the headlights of our car.  
"Hey Aries! What's up?" He yelled back with a smirk. He had no shirt on and his body glistened with water droplets.  
"Get in the car dude!" Aries yelled back. Finn smiled and walked toward us. He slide into the middle seat in between Aries and I.  
"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Leith." Finn smiled.  
My mom sighed " Hello Finn, what are you doing out so late?"  
"I was afraid you were going to ask that. Well my mother needed... Some alone time." He said with a shrug. "So I went swimming."  
"Ok would you like to spend the night with us?" My dad offered, he had before but he always left before any of us woke up.  
"I think I should if that's alright."  
"Of course." My mom said."How is Annie doing?"  
Finn smacked his lips.  
"Not well, summer is upon us and she gets a little... Unstable... It was dad's favorite season and I'm getting older she doesn't want me to go. I remind her so much of dad. But she also wants me to leave and live my life explore other districts. But I might just have to stay here." He sighed and rubbed the back of his bare neck.  
"You're only 18 but you act 30 man." Aries said slapping him on the back.  
"You have to grow up sooner or later." He signed again then turned to me. His face grew from adult responsible Finn to 18 year old Finn. "Hello Kacey, happy birthday. What are you 80?" He smirked.  
"Haha very funny." I said slapping his leg. I looked up and down his shirtless body.  
"No seriously how old?"  
"18." I replied. He caught my glance and leaned back showing more of himself.  
"Why Kacey, do you find this distracting?" He said throwing a provocative pose in my direction. The both of us giggled before he pulled something out of his pocket.  
"What's that?" I said pointing to it.  
"My father took a liking to carving things, so naturally I picked it up." He opened his palm revealing a perfectly carved sea turtle on a rope necklace. "So no matter where you go you'll always remember where you come from." He smiled at me. "May I?" He asked gesturing to the necklace and then my neck.  
"Sure." I turned my back to him. He gently and softly pulled my long brown hair from my back over to my left side his fingers traced my skin slightly before he slipped the necklace on. His fingers lingered around my neck the soft brushes sent rushes through my body. Aries cleared his throat. Finn quickly removed his hands. "There!" Finn said looking down at the necklace with a smile. I smiled back.  
"Wow thanks! This is beautiful Finnick... Um Finn you carved it?"  
He chuckled. "No one has called me by my real name since 5th grade, and yeah I carved it. I told you already." He smirked again.  
"I love it."  
"I love y... That you love it! It, uh, took me 3 month to carve especially the details on the flippers and face and not to mention the shell! Gosh my hand were cramping so much I thought I was never gonna hold a trident again!"  
He almost said that he loved me... The car had an awkward silence. I think everyone might have heard his slip up. He looked down into his lap and his cheeks turned a light shade of red. I looked at the turtle closely admiring the detail Finn had mentioned.  
"Aries and I are going to 12 to see where mom grew up, and to see... Katniss and Peeta." I said to him. "Would you like to come?" My brother exhaled sharply, but I ignored him.  
"Really? I haven't seen Uncle Peeta and Aunt Katniss since I was 5. I don't remember them much. I would love to go!"  
"Great!" I smiled at him. We drove past the Odair house and Finn started at it, then we came to our drive way and into our garage.  
"May I take a shower please?" Finn asked.  
"Of course, you can use Aries' bathroom." My mother replied.  
"Thank you very much." Finn replied.  
We all piled out of the car and I ran into the house Finn saw my hurry and followed. He picked me up and twirled me around from behind, when he finally let me down I shoved him. Making him trip over our front door step and fall onto his butt. I leaned against him making him lean back, I tickled his ribs making him laugh loudly, my father gave me a disapproving look so I stopped.  
Finn sat up. "Has the terror ended? Thanks to the hero and pain giver the birthday girl!" He said in an announcer voice. I laughed and pushed him down.  
"Would you like for it to happen again?" I teased.  
"No your greatness!" He bowed. Finn stood up and starred blankly at me, with a goofy smile plastered on his face.  
"Weren't you going to take a shower?"  
"Oh right, yeah, bye." He said walking down our hall toward Aries' bathroom. He must have been here more than I thought cause he needed no direction and walked like he owned the place. I heard the shower start running so I walked back into my room, I sat in my bed and pulled out my history of Panem book flipping to the hunger games section. Then in walked a pair of beautiful green eyes.  
"Hey, can you hand me my extra clothes?" He asked, since he stayed here so often he decided to have some outfits here in case he had to leave fast. I threw him a pair of underwear, socks and some pajama bottoms.  
"I can't find a shirt!" I said, looking at him. He was wrapped in one of our blue towels around the bottom half, showing off his perfectly abed stomach. He slide on his underwear underneath the towels expertly. Then he let it drop to the floor, he threw on his pants and sat on my bed to put on his socks. When he was finished he laid back onto my bed closing his eyes. I did the same. "Your hair is getting blonder." I said  
"Yeah I know the older I get the more blond is in it. Which is odd, my father wasn't really blond."  
"Stop comparing yourself to your dad you aren't him. You're your own person." I said. He snuggled closer to me.  
"When are we leaving for 12?" He said ignoring my outburst.  
"After school is done."  
"Ok, so how long are we staying?"  
"I don't know, Aries is leaving after a week because his friend invited him to their cabin in 7 and he has summer assignments he would like to finish quickly."  
"So how about we stay 2 weeks, then if you need longer I'll stay."  
"Sounds good. It's not as warm there as here but still bring some shorts but no flip flops because they have rocks and gravel everywhere and you don't want to get cut."  
"Alright." He replied with a yawn snuggling closer.  
"Yeah pack some jeans and hiking boots too cause I want to hike through the forest. I heard it's beautiful but not a beautiful as 7."  
"What's a forest?" Finn joked closing his eyes again. I rolled my eyes and kept talking unaware that Finns breathing had become even and he had been snoring slightly. My mom came in shutting me up.  
"Finn dear where are you sleeping?" She asked but got the reply of a snore.  
"I guess right here!" I laughed. "I didn't even realize he was sleeping." My mom had a worried look on her face, looking at his naked upper half.  
"Want me to wake him up and get him down stairs?"  
"Nah, mom he's fine."  
"Kacey, I don't know if that's smart..." My mother trailed off. "Alright, fine good night, and Happy birthday." She said closing the door. I got up and slipped into some pjs and turned off the light. I pushed Finn more into my bed and covered him while I jumped in too. An uneasy yet beautiful fluttering started in my stomach. Finnick Odair Jr was in my bed shirtless and sleeping. Hopefully he didn't try any funny business. But I didn't think he would so I drifted off to sleep. He was so warm, I just wanted to snuggle him forever. Then I realized, I was snuggling him. I pushed off and turned to make sure my back was facing him.

Finn pov*  
I woke up in the middle of the night, thanks to a nightmare, with an unexpected warmth pressed up to me. I looked to see Kacey nuzzled in between my arms. She breathed in deeply and smiled in her sleep, gosh she was gorgeous. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her a little closer before drifting off again.

Kacey pov*  
He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to his warm sweet smelling body. What was happening? I didn't care honestly I was a little sweaty but it felt nice to have a warmth pressed up to me. When I woke up in the morning, I looked up to find Finn snuggled close to me with his arms wrapped around me, and even worse I was cuddled into him. The necklace he gave me left an imprint in his chest from where I was laying. I pushed off him waking him up.  
"Good morning." He said groggily. "Why is there a turtle in my chest?" He said rubbing it. I got out of my bed and starred at him as he turned over, facing me better.  
"We snuggled last night." I said, my voice shaky.  
"Yes, I know I woke up with you pressed up against me so I just cuddled closer." He shrugged getting up too. His blondness stuck up and was a little poofy, my hair looked a little tangled but still had the curls.  
"Why didn't you push me off?" I said angrily.  
"Ummm I was cold, please don't hate me." Finn pleaded shaking his hands.  
"I'm not mad exactly, it's just wierd cause we're friends." I saw a flash of pain cross his face but it went away quickly.  
"Friends cuddle and I was cold. I have no shirt." Finn replied getting out of my bed and pushing past me to go downstairs.  
"Good morning Finn! Would you like some eggs?" My mom asked.  
"Yes please and some coffee too."  
"You got it." My mom said, I followed behind and Finn walked further into the kitchen.  
"Same." I chirped.  
"Alright honey." My mom said cracking some eggs into a bowl.  
"Where'd you sleep last night Finn?" My dad asked sipping his coffee, I seized up and looked at Finn nervously then at my dad.  
"In the guest room upstairs." He replied looking at my mother who nodded. She was actually covering for me? What?  
"Oh really? The bed looks awfully neat." My dad said, for once my dad was suspicious and it was of Finn sleeping in my bed.  
"I tided it up Caspian." My mom said. My dad seemed content with that and leaned back in his chair taking another sip of coffee.  
"Your daughter sure like history. She has so many books." Finn said sitting down, I blushed deeply. Aries looked at me and smirked.  
"Yeah I know Finn." Dad replied  
"She also writes too, and so beautifully, her hopes, her dreams and her fears." He said taking me by surprise. He read my note books, oh god no. "She should be a writer." Finn said looking intently and me.  
"You think so Finn?" My dad asked eyeing him. My dad's eyes suddenly widened, then narrowed starring and Mom, Finn and I. "Why is there a sea turtle on your neck." My dad said angrily. Finn rubbed his chest, realizing.  
"Cause I hugged him this morning." I said.  
"It wouldn't leave a mark if you just hugged him Kacey."  
"Ok listen, I was cold so Kacey and I snuggled, nothing more I swear. I'm super sorry Mr. Leith." Finn said, Aries whistled and raised his eyebrows, my mom quickly threw the eggs on a plate and my dad stiffened.  
"What do you expect Caspian, she's 18 can't control her from snuggling with her FRIENDS every once in a while." My mom said placing the eggs on the table.  
"I- fine- no." My Dad stuttered confused.  
Finn shrugged and stuffed eggs in his mouth. Then there was a knock on the door. My brother got up to answer it.  
"Mom." He called.  
"Hello Annie." My mom said once she arrived at the door, Finn stiffened and looked at me with sad eyes that I tried to ignore.  
"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" My dad said getting up.  
"No thanks, actually yes." A small voice said. Finn stiffened even more, I could see the pain in his eyes.  
"Hello Finnick- oh excuse me-Finn." Annie said pecking him on the head. She had dark hair and green blue eyes. "Is this Kacey, you talk a lot about her. She's very pretty." She said pointing straight at me and talking like I wasn't there. Finn put her arm down, then she put it back up, and he pulled it down again.  
"Mom, please don't have an episode here." His whispered in her ear. Her eyes narrowed at me.  
"What did she tell you?" Annie said.  
"What do you mean mom? Who?" Finn asked  
"Kacey, what did she say?"  
"Um Ms. Odair I didn't tell Finn anything, I think you're confused." I piped in.  
"NO, I know what you're doing! You're trying to take him away! I know!" She said shuddering. "I just got him back, you can't take him away! Not into war! Katniss you can't recruit him, please! You don't understand, I'm pregnant!" She sobbed, lunging for me.  
Finn grabbed her and held her tightly, kissing her head.  
"That's not Katniss mom, that's Kacey. There is no war, you aren't pregnant, Dad's gone."  
"No no no no no." She moped.  
"We should go." Finn said, guiding her to the door.  
"I don't want to go Finnick! We have to stay together!" She cried grabbing him roughly.  
"MOM! I'm not Finnick, I'm FINN! There is NO WAR." He yelled at her. She suddenly loosened her body, and smiled patting his face.  
"Oh of course not dear, why would there be. That war ended 18 years ago. Silly Finn." She laughed, kissing his cheek.  
"Right silly me. Thanks for having me Mr. and Mrs. Leif, sorry for the trouble. Bye Aries, bye Kacey." He smiled, leading his mother out the door still wearing his pj's.

* * *

**Hello! I hope you're liking the new story!**

**Please check back soon for an update!**

**Please comment!**


End file.
